1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video conference, and more particularly to switching shared content in a video conference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional video conference, terminals share images captured by video cameras with each other to establish a video conference. When a sharing terminal wants to share content other than images captured by a video camera (such as document files or presentation files opened on a main screen of the sharing terminal, a screen picture of the main screen, a screen picture of a secondary screen of the sharing terminal, and so on) with other terminals, known technologies are not able to provide a convenient and fluent solution.
Moreover, if a connection between a host and a screen fails, sharing the screen picture of the screen would be interrupted. The screen of the sharing terminal has to be manually connected to the host or the sharing source has to be switched through a switch, and thus the video conference may continue. Therefore, in the conventional video conference, the problem described above may occur when the sharing terminal shares content other than the images captured by the video camera with other terminals, and therefore the video conference may be interrupted or falter.